Ammag
Ammag is a minor antagonist of the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series, only appearing in the episode "Grudge Match". He is a member of alien race from dimension of Levram. He is also the antagonistic leader of Levram Warriors, as well as Kluh's father. He was voiced by . Biography After his son was defeated by Michelangelo during the Battle Nexus Tournament, Ammag was outraged. He wanted to help his son in his quest for revenge on Mikey. When Michelangelo was training along with Master Splinter and other Turtles in their home dimension, Ammag, Kluh and other Levram Warriors arrived and Kluh tried to get his revenge, but they were stopped by Gyoji, Ultimate Daimyo's servant. After Gyoji's intervention Kluh, Ammag and other Levram Warriors left Turtles and Splinter alone but Kluh swore revenge. Later, when Daimyo announced the official rematch between Mikey and Kluh, the latter was very angry and frustrated that he will have to fight by Daymio's rules. Ammag cheered up his son by promising that this match will not be fought by Daimyo's rules. He ordered his wizard to remove safety spells surrounding Battle Nexus arena so Kluh can kill Mikey during the duel. He also kidnaps Daimyo's son, while having three of his men fight Leo in order to prevent anyone from interfering the fight. Even though Kluh initially had an upper hand, Mikey got a second wind and engaged him seriously. Leo also defeated the Levram warriors, before saving the Daimyo's son and Ammag was shocked that his men were beaten. Daimyo then bound Ammag, telling him because of his act that Mikey will judge his son's fate and Ammag will share it, something that left him worried. In the end, Kluh was defeated by Mikey again, but this time he was defeated honestly without interferences and Mikey spared his life. This is unknown what happened to Ammag and Kluh afterwards. Personality Ammag is very cruel, vengeful, authoritative, and tyrannical mastermind. He strongly hates the Battle Nexus rules. He is strongly passionate and fervent for both vengeance and fighting to the death. Ammag also underestimates his enemies, a trait he passed down to his son. This was when he became incredulous that Leo defeated some of his top men and Mikey defeating his son in battle. Despite this, he truly loves his son Kluh and wanted to help him in obtaining vengeance while worrying for his son's life once he got defeated. Trivia *Ammag was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also voiced Captain Gantu from Lilo & Stitch, Goro from the Mortal Kombat film, and Shredder of the 2012 TMNT series. *Ammag, Kluh and their race are quite obvious references to Marvel Comics' The Incredible Hulk. Ammag's name is the word "Gamma" spelled backwards, since Gamma Rays are what first unleashed Hulk from the scientist Bruce Banner. His son's name "Kluh" is "Hulk" spelled in reverse. Also, their home dimension, Levram, is "Marvel" spelled backwards. Navigation Category:Male Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Disciplinarians Category:Oppressors Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater